A Year Changes You
by GleeWritingGirl
Summary: A/U: It's their junior year & Rachel get's excepted into an elite musical arts school in NYC. The school year passes and a fresh 'new' Rachel returns to McKinley and surpises everyone expescially Finn.
1. Musical Dilemmas

A Year Changes You- Glee Finchel Tale

...

I do not own Glee or anything resembling Glee or Fox. This is purely just for fun.

Please Read and Review.

…..

Hey everyone! I'm back; this is my newest Finchel tale. This story starts off after season one of Glee. So don't worry about season two. I hope you enjoy.

…

Chapter 1: Musical Dilemmas

"Principal Figgins I understand your undeniable commitment to the wonderful over budget sports department that our school is proud to have, I am just purposing that you spend a little more money on our failure of a musical art department. As an inspiring young Broadway actress, I am afraid to say that this school does not have enough of a challenge in that area. Especially for my over exceeding talents. As you can observe it is just not fair to the students her at McKinley High School that are interested in pursuing a career in the arts." Rachel Berry said while she sat with her legs crossed in a proper manner and her hands folded in her lap, explaining the desperate need of a better and more challenging musical arts program.

"I see your concern in the matter Miss. Berry, but I can not promise you that we can fulfill your request. As you see the school does not have the extra money to spare." Principal Figgins said.

"I'm sure with a little negotiating with the sport department the school could easily round up enough money to expand our musical art program." Rachel insisted.

"I'm sorry Miss. Berry but our sports programs are what makes McKinley High a successful running school. I can not just take away from them." Principal Figgins said.

"But-"

"Miss. Berry there is no need to try and reason with me the answer is still no, now please get to class. I'm sure Mr. Schue will not be happy with you missing his class again, since this is the 14th time this month you have come here to my office to discuss this matter."

Rachel slowly got up from her seat "Thank you for your time Mr. Figgins." She said then returned on her way to her class.

As she was walking down the hall she was just about to pass Ms. Pillsburry's office when she decided to go talk to her about the awful art department this school had. She walked to the glass door and knocked on it. Ms. Pillsburry looked up from her computer and motioned Rachel to come in.

"Why hello there Rachel, what can I do for you today?" Ms. Pillsburry said while rubbing a large amount of hand sanitizer on her hands.

"I was wonder if I could talk to you about the lack of a Musical Art Program at this school." Rachel said taking a seat across from Ms. Pillsburry.

"Ah, I see Rachel. I know that McKinley High does not have the most extravagant musical department but Mr. Schuester does a fantastic job with the Glee club don't you think." Ms. Pillsburry gushed.

"Well yes, but I believe that there should be more option for music, more challenging options." Rachel said.

"I see, Rachel you are a very talented singer and I can see why you are doubting our musical program but our school just does not have the money to make those options." Ms. Pillsburry said.

"Well what kind of options do I have then?" Rachel asked.

Emma seemed almost taken back by this statement but answer honestly. "Well other then choir, the Glee club, and annual musical at our school there isn't much else her. But if you really want to get a better education in the Musical Arts I could suggest some Performing Arts Schools." Ms. Pillsburry said.

"Really? That sounds fantastic. What a wonderful way to get the proper education I need." Rachel squealed.

"Well then, here is a pamphlet on a wonderful musical arts high school in New York City." Ms. Pillsburry said passing Rachel the pamphlet.

"New York! That sounds delightful! I think that this is exactly what I need." Rachel said.

"Well it's settled then just run this over with your Dads and then comeback to me and if they say yes I'll make up some transfer forms and you'll be on your way to New York." Ms. Pillsburry said.

"Thank you so much Ms. Pillsburry!" Rachel gleamed and walked out of the office.

….

It was 3:00 and the New Directions were in the choir room starting their Thursday afternoon practice. When Rachel Berry waltzed in to the choir room with a glowing smile on her perfect white teeth.

"Oh God, if she says she won another stupid dance or singing competition I'm gonna knock her down." Mercedes said to Tina and Kurt.

"Berry, what's got you rocking the I just got laid last night look. It's kinda hot." Puck joked.

"She probably swiped her V card with Jewfro and now they fell in love." Laughed Santana.

Rachel's dropped from the happy expression to a frown. "Actually since you guys seem so interested in my life, I just got excepted to an elite musical arts high school." Rachel said.

"Well it's probably not THAT elite because this is well… Ohio." Kurt said. The whole room busted out laughing

Rachel just laughed and shook her head. "For your information everyone it IS that elite because it's in New York City." Rachel said. At that moment a hush fell over the choir room. At that moment Finn Hudson who had been sitting at the drum set going over some beats in his head looked up in shock.

"Rach, are you serious?" Said Finn. He felt his head spinning, he and Rachel had become really good friends. She was his best friend. But a month ago he choose Quinn over her thing had changed and they weren't close anymore. But just cause he didn't want to date her didn't mean he didn't want their friendship to end but Rachel did.

"Yes Finn I'm dead serious. I'm moving to New York in 2 days."

…..

Not MUCH Finchel right now but it will change. I hope you like!

Xoxo GleeWritingGirl

REVIEW!


	2. Long Time No See

A Year Changes You- Glee Finchel Tale

...

I do not own Glee or anything resembling Glee or Fox. This is purely just for fun.

Please Read and Review.

…

Chapter 2: Longtime No See

_Almost 1 year later…_

It was the first day of Finn Hudson's senior year in high school and he was already regretting coming back; since he just passed Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans holding hands down the hall. It had been two months since he and his ex-girlfriend Quinn Fabray had called it quits on their second try at a steady relationship. After the first time when Quinn cheated on him with Puck and got pregnant and then this time getting drunk and hooking up with the new guy Sam Evans, Finn broke things off. Finn walked slowly through the halls getting the occasional high-five from his football buddies and winks from girls. Finn reached his locker and put away his binder from his first period biology class and decided to head outside since he had his spare. He walks through the crowed halls until he reach the door leading outside to the football field and climbed the large bleachers till he reached the top. He sat down and closed his eyes and let the cool breeze run through him. He smiled and thought back to last year, his junior year. The New Directions started off the year well and even found two new members Lauren and Sam, but after sectionals things started to fall apart. The glee club was becoming boring it almost seemed Mr. Shue didn't even care about the team anymore, everyone soon found out later that his relationship with his girlfriend Holly Holiday had crumbled. But Finn always thought it was because of Rachel Berry, he felt that the team changed after she left to go to her fancy performing art school in New York. There had been so many rumors about her after she left like she was staying in New York and going on Broadway this year or that she'd failed miserably and became homeless and is living on the streets (He really didn't believe that one). He shook all the thought of his old friend and ex away and started to get up when he saw someone standing with there back facing him right smack in the middle of the football field. He got up and started to go down the bleachers to get a better look at this person he realized it was a girl, she had long chocolate hair and was wearing a flowery dress that went to her knees, and had a pair of not to high heels on. He walked closer and was just about to start a sprit so he could get right next to her before she turned around. Her hair was long but in the front was cut into straight bangs; she was breathtaking the way her hair blew in the breeze. He almost didn't recognize this beauty until she spoke.

"Finn?" The tiny brunette asked. Finn jogged up and saw who the beauty really was.

"Rachel Berry is that you?" He said looking into the girls large brown eyes. A whole ocean fill of emotions ran over him and almost knocked him straight out, Rachel was back in Ohio. The girl he realized after she had left he was _in love_ with. The one girl he thought of every moment he could.

"Finn! I've missed you." Said Rachel she gave him a hug and smiled up at him.

"Wow Rach you've changed wear did all your plaid skirts and animal sweaters go, and look at your hair you go bangs!" He laughed, it felt so right for him to be hugging her in his arms. Rachel stepped back and smiled.

"New York has changed me a bit but defiantly for the better. But I've missed McKinley a lot so I came back this year how is everyone, are you and Quinn still dating, not that I'm mad at you still I just want to know how everyone is." She said starting to babble. Just seeing Finn again made her feel that way. But she pushed that thought aside. He looked even better than she remembered his face looked more angled and his hair got to an even richer brown and his body seemed more muscular that last year.

"Uh no she has a new boyfriend, why don't we go inside and head to the choir room everyone is there for glee." Finn said looking down at Rachel. She looked so stunning and sophisticated he almost didn't believe it was her.

"Okay." She said with a smile playing on her lips.

…..

Seven Minutes later Rachel and Finn were just seconds away from entering the choir room Rachel had pretty much lived in for her first two years of high school, but for the first time in her life she was nervous about seeing her past glee club members. Finn grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"After you." He said motioning for her to go in. She politely shook her head.

"No why don't you go first no one else knows I'm here I want it to be a surprise." Sure Rachel Berry loved surprising people (in a good way) but she was lying through her teeth the truth was she was scared and didn't really know what to expect. She felt after she left for New York that she almost let down the glee club because they were all hoping that she would be there to lead them to nationals. And she knew for a fact that they didn't make it, since at the performing art school she went to last year they placed 2nd in nationals out of 50 teams. Finn looked at her and shrugged and walked in. She followed closely behind him since he was so large he blocked her tiny frame from the rest of the glee clubbers. Until he moved over and she was exposed to her past teammates. There was a silent hush that fell over the room as everyone was starring directly at Rachel. Kurt looked the most surprised.

"OH MY GAWD! Is that RACHEL BERRY! What happened to you… you…you look HOT! Were did you get this dress it must be from some stylish boutique in New York, and your hair you got bangs!" Kurt cried, it almost looked like he was about to fall over. Rachel just gave him a genuine smile. Mr. Shue looked just as shocked as Kurt.

"Hi everyone, missed me?" She said in a quiet voice. Then she heard a large snicker.

"Yeah right Berry you might look like you stepped straight out of a fashion magazine but your always going to be that annoying girl with the voice." Santana said with a smirk on her face. The rest of the room giggled along Santana's comment her arms and legs were intertwined with Britney's. They recently both announced they were lesbians and in love. Most of the guys that had slept with the two of them were so into it that they would pay them extra to go on a date with them just so they could see them make out and if they were lucky they got to join on it too.

"Well I'm glad I'll always have that special place in your heart Santana." Rachel said back sarcastically. "Honestly I decided to come back even though at my old school I lead them to a second place win at…NATIONALS, I actually missed you guys and McKinley at lot!" Rachel said with a smile on her lips. Finn looked at her in the eyes and gave her a small genuine smile back as well.

"Well Rachel Thank you for coming home." Mr. Shue said and then the bell rang signaling that it was time for home.

…

AW Finn LOVES RACHEL! But how does she feel back?

Is she still in love with him or has that boat sailed.

READ AND REVIEW!

xoxo GleeWrittingGirl


End file.
